The need to remain cost and performance competitive in the semiconductor industry has caused continually increasing device density in integrated circuits. Devices in the semiconductor substrate are connected to wiring layers that interconnect these devices into integrated circuits by contacts. The increase in device density makes forming contacts to these devices increasingly difficult. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method of fabricating area efficient contacts to dense device structures.